bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamashi Hiroka
"Behind an innocent face..." -Darkrai Tamashi Hiroka (タマシ ヒロカ Hiroka Tamashi) is the current Captain of the Fourth Division the medical and supply relief division. She personally heads Fourth Division's 1st Relief Team. She is one of the best healers in the Soul Society. She is the youngest Captain in the history of the Soul Society. She is often referred to by some as Loli Captain (ロリ隊長 Rori Taichō). She is a character in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Tamashi is a young, petite girl who probably wouldn't even be in her teenage years. She has large blue eyes and hazel-brown hair kept in a bob-cut. She is generally seen in an attire consisting of; a large pink dress with gold lining, a blue obi around her waist, a pair of white boots and green socks. Additionally; she is seen wearing a large pink cape and holds a staff with her at all times. She appears very similar to a typical healer in RPG's. Personality Tamashi has a personality akin to that of a child; she is pint-sized, cheery, energetic, and carefree most of the time; to the point that some people under her care often forget that she is their Captain, and just a child they're supposed to keep watch on at various times. She has a habit of standing on the highest thing she can find in order to gain attention; in addition to this, she tends to shout rather loudly in order to keep that attention. However, she can be intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. As befitting her young age, Tamashi resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator; though admittedly, at these times, Tamashi isn't really trying to really scare people. When she is truly enraged, then her true colours will show. Her eyes sharpen as her voice becomes a bit more intimidating. During this part, Tamashi tends to actually scare those of a bigger build than her, even though she is such a small child. With this she has been able to order even the most powerful of spiritual beings around. It is through this, and her mastery of Kidou that Tamashi has been given her position. History Plot Soul Society *Welcome Warring Warlords Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: 'As a Captain of the Gotei 13, Tamashi likely possesses immense spiritual power, befitting her rank as Captain. '''Kidō Master: '''Tamashi's speciality is Kidō, the Shinigami art of spellcasting. She is skilled enough in Kidō to release spells of extremely high levels without incantation and keep a decent chunk of power. Despite her size and young age, Hadō, the Way of the Destruction, is one of her many talents. :'Healing Master: '''As skilled as she is in healing, Tamashi, as the head of the 4th Division, is the foremost healing expert on active duty. Her knowledge and mastery of healing Kidō are unrivaled within Soul Society. She has also learned variious other ways of healing, such as healing through the use of herbs and such. '''Shunpo Master: '''Tamashi is a master in the art of Shunpo, the Shinigami form of high speed movement, which befits her nature as a Captain. In a battle situation, she is fond of making use of her small size to get under her opponents legs or slip past them without being noticed. Her speed allows her to get to as many injured as possible to provide first-aid. Zanpakutō '''Kyūnin (九上人 Nine Saints) is the name of Tamashi's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a small staff, as tall as she is, tipped on both ends in large purple spheres. At the tip of the largest crystal rests what seems to be a small statue of a harpie. Trivia *Tamashi Hiroka is named after a Youtube user of the same name. Navigation